After Everything your Still Here
by Em4books
Summary: Small fanfics about one of my favorite shipping in the series Jacinter! I am an amateur so don't judge. Not for children but still nothing to big so rated T and maybe later M to be safe. Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own the Lunar Chronicles, it is by Marissa Meyer, Who will forever own the sci-fi/fairy tale genera
1. At Last

So yeah I am kind of new to this fanfiction type writing so I am warning you there will probably be a sufficient variety of grammatical errors - just bare with me. Anyways I have recently finished off reading the lunar chronicles and I thought Jacinter was the cutest couple so here it goes...

P.s this takes place after the 4th book

\- Authors note

Winter walked down the serene hallways of the palace feeling in surprisingly good spirits, it had been a few weeks since they had inserted that device that blocked bioelectricity and she was already starting to feel the impact. The surgeons had said it had gone well and they said they were going to operate on a few more volunteers before releasing any information of their success to the public, but when she looked in their faces she could see a distinct sparkle of excitement telling her that the confirmation was nearly unnecessary and that they were on the brink of a discovery that could almost guarantee peace between earth and Luna.

This had launched some of her happiness but a lot of it was do to a certain person whom she had and will always be a part of her heart, Jacin...

Ever since she started to wake from her complete insanity after the revolution, it was clear he was never going to let her out of his sight again. When he learned of her intentions to get the cure to her lunar disease he had been adamant that she should not have to go through with the procedure after all she was the first test subject and so many things could go wrong but she had already signed up and nothing was going to stop her now. Even though this decision he stood by her all the way, he was more than her guard, or even even her best friend, he was the man she loved so deeply for as long as she could remember.

It was clear how they felt about each other and knowing this she felt a shift in the relationship. What had once been forbidden love, a sacred friendship, unattainable wishful thinking, had grown to become more of a reality since Selene's new rule. As this realization occurred to them both she begun to feel barriers that had been built through years of friendship crumble.

He was more willing to show casual intimacy such as holding her hand or touching her shoulder, but with each and every flicker of romance she felt her body tingle and her cheeks grow hotter, she still remembered the passionate kissing in the menagerie and could not help how her mind would wander to that moment of reckless abandon whenever he touched her. In all honesty she yearned for more of such intimacy in fact she craved it, she was starting to get sick of dancing around Jacin to get a simple peck on the cheek…

As she walked up to her quarters she saw a recognizable head of light hair, facing away from her, she tried her best at a stealthy tip-toe and once she got close enough leaped towards him wrapping her arms around his chest from behind and exclaimed

"Jacin!" she called.

She felt him flinch against her airtight embrace and slowly ease into it turning around to see her saying,"Winter, don't scare me like that I nearly had a heart attack."

She leaned in and whispered "Sorry" in response.

He continued anyways "I thought we could have a walk seeing as I am on duty"

After they had reassembled the staff, Jacin had decided to continue to be her personal guard, after all that was the best way they could remain together particularly as she was to be leaving for her ambassadorial excursion within the month.

Winter hung onto his arm as they walked in the direction of the courtyard. "How have you been feeling today?" He asked looking at her with slight concern.

"Better than usual" she replied smiling, she noticed his eyes linger towards the back of her neck to where the chip had been planted and subconsciously she began to feel a little self conscious.

"They say I should have a full mental/physical recovery by the end of the week." Relieved, she noticed a smile pulling at the edges of his mouth. They continued

talking, laughing and walking and before she knew it they were rounding the main hall towards her quarters.

She could not believe how unbelievably good it felt to just be in his presence laughing and talking, like nothing had changed in the last few months like he had never killed Ryu in a desperate attempt to save her life, like she had not gone mad for weeks after using her glamour, like they had never told each other how they felt. But it still lingered in the back of her mind only to be thought of when her mind was quiet and defenceless.

As they had walked her hand had slipped into his, and she felt a rush of warmth and happiness. "So I see Sir Clay has finally decided to abandon the serious guard act for once" she teased, her cheeks growing warm she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Yes I have but only because I have not gotten paid for the last few weeks of duty and I believe service requires payment," he said with a joking smile, they had rounded the corner and were now in front of her door still talking.

"Well then I believe it is my job as a member of the royal family to pay a humble palace guard for his service"

"I do believe it is" he replied noticing the twinkle in her eyes.

She then said "close your eyes and then you shall receive it" she waited for his eyes to close completely and before she could chicken out she leaned up and pressed her lips gently against his. Feeling her kiss Jacin slowly leaned into the kiss taking her by surprise and reminding her of the other time they had kissed. The kiss had begun tender, but as it grew long she felt passion grow as he kissed her again and again only letting her go momentarily for air. She felt his hands grip her hips pressing her against the wall. Every inch of space that had once separated them disappeared in this frenzy of passion as she felt them grow so close it felt as if their body's were merging. She felt warmth spread throughout her body and lower abdomen as they grew sweaty with heat. Then she felt him let out a soft moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist pushing them closer than ever. He started wondering from her lips to kissing her chin to the scars that spread across her upper cheek and she felt her body buzz with excitement.

"Well it took you long enough" she mumbled "I thought you were never going to kiss me again" she continued.

"Well I didn't think I would live long enough to even think about another kiss" he said breathing down her neck, their movements had slowed and she found herself tucked tightly in his embrace her hands playing softly with the tips of his hair that hung over his neck and looking into his bright blue eyes.

"I can't believe how close you were to sacrificing yourself so I could escape" she whispered. "You know I could not imagine a life without you in it" she whispered again.

"I would do anything to see you live even if it meant putting the life of me and my parents on the line, I do not intend to die before you, you are the most important person in my life, it seemed the obvious choice."

"No, Jacin promise me that you will never leave me like that again, if you die I die, you do not know how horrifying it was those days where not knowing whether or not you were dead. Waiting until Levana inevitably would find out you had not killed me, hoping to all the stars that she didn't." She choked out remembering the grief she had felt.

"Well then you have to promise me that you will never leave me like you did after you used your glamour, do you know how scary it was seeing you like that, and wondering if you would ever come back to being the less crazy winter I know" he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Well luckily with the chip that should be possible" she said leaning her forehead against his.

All she could feel was the steady thump of their heartbeats and the puff of their breathes "I promise I will never leave you again" he whispered.

"I promise I will never leave you again" she whispered back.

He slowly reached down and gently kissed her before saying "I have to go to a meeting with some of the guards, I will see you later" as he peeled himself out of her embrace and gently squeezing her hand before turning around to leave. As she watched he stride down the empty hallway she felt a sense of glee remembering there promises thinking them over and over again in her head and smiling a wide grin only somebody in love could have mustered.


	2. Getting Caught

Small continuation, Kind of inspired a bit after a part in Stars Above, but still takes place after first chapter. This ones a little more mature moments so be warned. Still attempted to be true to the characters. Hope you like it.

\- A/N

He could not stand those leering glances. Even after the new court was assigned in the castle and most of the sickening disgusting characters of queen Levana's former guard demoted, lustful glances still seemed to follow Winter wherever she went. When the queen had made Winter disfigure her own face, or when she infected Winter with letumosis she was driven by some mad envy to make Winter less beautiful. Little did she know that the diseases scars seemed to fade quite rapidly and even so, the princess seemed to remain just as beautiful as ever, In Jacin's opinion annoyingly beautiful.

Ever since Jacin and Winter had decided to stop denying their feelings for each other and finally get together, they found themselves sneaking around the palace just to find a bit of privacy. It added a thrill to their relationship, but sometimes Jacin just wished they could just reveal their relationship instead of having to sneak between corridors at all times in the night. However that could not be done, after all the secrecy had been his idea.

There may be a new queen on the throne and royal cabinet, but that would still not stop the people's whispering if they found out their princess was involved with a lowly guard. He knew he could withstand the rumours and snide remarks, but he was concerned for Winter after all it was not to long ago since Winters surgery and he did not want to put any undue pressure on her especially at a time like this.

Yet here he was staring disgruntled as Winter bantered lightly with some snobby aristocrat. Suddenly realizing he had been giving the man a hardening evil eye he tried to straighten his face. But all he could think about was each lecherous look the man seemed to be giving the oblivious Winter. Accidentally catching her eye she flashed him a heart-stopping smile. The man however took no notice of Jacin's scowling looks, and continued to drone on meanwhile ogling her chest from behind her gauzy lavender dress. That was it, he could not stand watching that disgusting man so obviously eyeing the his princesses figure.

Attempting to catch Winters attention he stared sharply at at her head of thick charcoal curls. Finally catching Winters eye he mouthed meet in private while gesturing behind the nearest piller into a more closed off area. She gave a slight nod, returning to her conversation attempting to excuse herself meanwhile he slinked off to their rendezvous, waiting.

Winter walked in looking just as beautiful as ever, half her hair placed in an intricate bun atop her head and the Other half bouncing around her shoulders.

Her golden eyes gleamed and she began to say "Jacin what's wrong? If it is about the man I was speaking with you should know I was not returning any-" with that he cut her off feeling rather fueled, and leaned in kissing her passionately, it took a few seconds before she comprehended everything and began to kiss back.

Then she leaned away looking at him quizzically, out of breath she whispered "Where is this coming from? I thought you didn't want to go public?"

Curling his fingertips around her lower back, he replied "I can't stand how beautiful you look, and how disgusting that creep was acting, besides this isn't going public this is just enjoying some spare private time." He smiled crookedly.

"Oh stars Jacin, what am I going to do with you?" she giggled as she pulled her fingers through his hair.

He smirked "hopefully something that involves contact" with that they both leaned forward pulling each other closely into a passionate kiss that grew gradually more heated, before he knew it he was pushing down Winter's sleeve and kissing and raking his teeth around her collarbone and smooth neck. She smelled like the the exotic flowers of the palace garden and a fresh smell that kind of reminded him of the dew that settled on fresh grass. Travelling around the contents of her warm skin he incidentally sucked on a particular spot of her neck, causing her to release a low moan, surprised by her reaction he continued at the same spot. Meanwhile she attempted unbuttoning some of his uniform smoothing her delicate hands over his chest and the tips of his light hair.

He so badly wished things could continue like this. Every part of his anatomy was begging for more, but as they continued his brain became suddenly very aware that they were in a public setting and anyone could walk in at any moment. Knowing this he very reluctantly pulled away and attempted to straighten himself up, taken aback she exclaimed "What are you doing Jacin? Were we not in the middle of a fairly intimate moment, now you're just backing out?"

He sighed "believe me I know, but Winter anyone could walk in on us at anytime, this isn't exactly a private passage."

Looking exasperated she responded "well who cares about anyone! All I want right now is you!" Her tone started to become louder as she went on.

Trying to calm her he spoke quietly "I know how you feel but If anyone finds out about us, I can only imagine rumours and whispers that will follow us wherever we go, I just want to protect you."

Looking satisfied she responded "Jacin, if I wanted to avoid embarrassment do you think I would have chosen to befriend a guard's son in the first place? No, the difference is we cannot choose who we fall in love with, but we can choose who want to spend our time alongside, and all I want to do is spend as much time as I can with you, no matter what rumours follow us." With that she leaned up and kissed him sweetly, her hands sifted through his hair. He kissed back finding no need to ruin this moment, but this time it was not him who interrupted them. From behind Winters shoulder a rather loud cough sounded, falling backwards from each other Winter and Jacin pulled away, both rather flushed.

There behind Winter stood the man she had been talking to earlier with a shocked look in his "The princess would rather be in the company of a lowly guard then a wealthy man of the capital."

Trying to regain some decorum Winter interrupted "I am so sorry Sir Alasdair, but I was never truly as interested in you as you may have assumed."

Outraged he exclaimed "Well I never! Uhh!" Following which he stormed off in a fit.

Looking at each other she found herself trying to keep a straight face but seeing that familiar teasing sparkle in his eye, they both burst into outrageous laughter.

"Well I do believe now our cover is blown" he said braking some of the last few chuckles.

She returned saying "I doubt Sir Alasdair would spread such rumours especially as it would most likely have to include me denying him. Either way it does not matter to me" she smiled back at him.

With that he wrapped his arm around her waist and sighed "I hope we do not come to regret this." Walking at a steady pace, they both turned headed down the hall, towards the gardens, enjoying every minute of each other's company.


	3. A Princesses Duties

Chapter three people, as you've probably noticed my fics are short and sweet, so I hope you don't mind that. By the way the whole Selene/Cinder naming thing seemed to get kinda mixed while writing so I decided for her to go by Selene (for at least now) because I believe that's probably the name Winter would think of her as. Particularly in formal matters.

-A/N

Winter woke up feeling lack of energy, and light-headed lately she hadn't been sleeping so well she kept on having the same recurring nightmare. Not to confuse with the nightmares she used to get with Lunar sickness, those she could deal with however frightening. These however always had more blood and if anything were more scary because they felt all the more real. She sat on the end of her bed thinking whilst trying to subside the rush of blood that flood to her head once she sat upright. Things the fast few weeks had become complicated. Ever since She and Jacin came forward in their their relationship, they had faced a lot of ridicule. The new court that Cinder (or rather queen selene) had begun to assemble seemed rather quiet about any opinions they may or may not have had. However, it was not them who seemed to be issuing the disgust it was more so the people of Artemesia, that had inevitably found out by passing rumours.

Any time Winter would show her face in public now there always were the select few that gave her a snobbish sneer, or turn to their friend and make some ghastly remark. Jacin kept a uninhibited face but she could tell, from their encounters with the guard that, that the other guards were probably rather disgruntled by this. But no matter how many snobby remarks or glaring eyes they received Winter was primarily glad she could finally stop ignoring her feelings. She loved him… she'd always loved him that much was predominantly clear with every passing second they had spent together.

She remembered the courage she had mustered before the last time she had told him she loved him, sure she had believed she was about to die, sure she'd believed that he was going to end up killing her. But when it came down to it anyways she was able to say those words. She wished she had the courage to do it again, and even more so she wished he could respond with those same words. With all the tenderness in his eyes as when he pulled her out of that suspension tank after she had been cured. Nevertheless to dwell on such things was to ponder on unknown realities, she should probably get up after all she did have some business to attend to. This afternoon Selene/Cinder had called a meeting amongst her new royal court and set of ambassadors. Winter herself, did not particularly care for such political matters, but she wanted to spend as much time with everybody here before she was to go on her ambassadorial mission, particularly Cinder. It had been so long since she had been known as her Selene that it did not feel like the Selene she knew then and Cinder she knows now are entirely the same people. Frankly this new Selene seems to kind-of intimidate her, she was no longer some sweet little toddler princess that she enjoyed to play with, or the pile of ashes and severely burned flesh that she used to assume would have been her existence for an eternity. Now she was Cinder, a cyborg, a revolutionary, and a confident leader.

Winter brushed her silky curls washed herself and attempted to fit on her own dress. Ever since the takeover, it had been hard to find a maid, some servants had been killed in the crossfire of the battle, some had fled, some had remained loyal however scarred, and there were always the newly-hired, however slim their numbers were.

After her struggle was over and she was completely dressed she walked down the hall to the meeting room, noticing Jacin trailing behind, "What is wrong princess? You seem very preoccupied."

She continued to stride down the halls, but looked back to his icy blue eyes instinctively."Just thinking…"

"What about?"

"Oh, many things… You, me Selene, Servants…"

"Well if I were you I would put mind at ease, try not to get a headache so early in the morning."

"Well that is good advice _Dr. Clay._ "

She snickered, and looped her arm through his while she glanced at him with a playful smile. They continued their light conversation, almost not noticing when they nearly passed the conference room. "Well I will see you later Jacin" with that she swooped up pressing a light kiss on his lips "You know where and when" she winked and swayed through the doorway and into the room. The air in the room felt stagnate with tension, she guessed the meeting had hit a rough patch of some sort. As Winter sauntered in she could see relief flood into Selene's face, probably glad to break the silence.

"I am glad you could make it Winter, we were just discussing some of the insurgencies amongst some still loyal servants of Levana. In Luna and those special-Ops still left on earth."

"Insurgences?" Winter asked concerned. She looked around the table to see several faces she was still getting acquainted with, most rather agreeable. When it came to positions, Selene allowed each Sector to nominate a representative who stood as her advisory committee/ambassadors. Trying to remember their names there was Lance, Ferra, Ashten, Gwyneth, Zeb, and some others whose names she could not recall, and of course at Selene's right-hand sat Iko nonchalantly spreading a fresh glossy coat of nail polish on her unnaturally symmetrical nails.

"Yes, we should have expected there would be some of those who remain loyal to her former majestie, as there is with every revolution." With that she tapped on the large portscreen behind and a feed automatically popped up. Showing several people cloaked in a stone-gray sheen causing a stir-up in a Artmesian town square using their lunar manipulation to cause an all out brawl amongst all the locals. Blood spilled over the prim and clean stones. And many people lay unconscious.

"This was footage from security surveillance a few minutes before the our security broke up the brawl, luckily no one was severely hurt, but we recently got this anonymous message we assume is from them, it goes by the name of the True Lunars, it says…

 _Step down or the fights will only get bigger, and closer to home. You false representatives of Luna have no right to hold place on the throne. The more speeches you banter the more we will have on our side and the closer we will be to having your necks._

They claim that only they know what is best for Luna, they believe it is an audacity to have a cyborg and a daughter-in-law to represent the future of Luna's royal bloodline."

A middle aged man, Lance, spoke up, "You have to understand your majesty they are accustomed to the traditional monarchy, ingrained in our society since Levana, and even Queen Chanarys rule. I cannot speak for their atrocious actions, but perhaps if we could negotiate-"

"These insurgents are far past negotiations, immediate action must be taken to restrain these radicals! You must demonstrate your control and Strength!" A dark haired man declared.

"Now! Now! Zeb if we start tearing apart Luna in search of this group of radicals I hardly think that that will leave a great impression amongst the people of Selene's rule." an ash haired woman, Ferra, said sternly.

"You have all made good points, these insurgents should be taken into custody before they hurt anymore innocent people, but we must consider a more strategic way of capturing them, aswell what would we do once we finally do? Just hold them in a prison for the rest of their life so they don't continue to manipulate people for the sake of their cause?" Selene looked around the table questioningly

The quiet voice of Gwyneth who sat on the end of the table spoke up

"What about the cure for lunar sickness couldn't also be used to restrain criminals Lunars from using their abilities."

"Yes, so far the technology mainly been distributing around earth, but I suppose you're right it would be simple feat to obtain some chips for the sake of Lunar Criminals."

The conversation continued along those lines, after a while Winters eyes glazed over and she begun to lose interest in the conversation. She felt herself grow tired, and her eyes close repetitively.

"Uhm excuse me...your highness, please wake up" she looked to see a face of another official Ashton with his pale complexion and small spectacles he reminded her of a old-man in a younger body.

"There is no need to call me your highness, Winter is just fine"

"Uhm Sure" He replied nervously.

"Oh stars! We were in the middle of a meeting right!" she leapt up to find that they were the only ones in the room.

"Yeah it ended nearly two hours ago, they asked me to wake you up, the queen had to broadcast a response adressing the turmoil."

She wiped her groggy eyes and looked around "What time is it?" she asked suddenly concerned.

"Oh, half past noon," he responded.

She gasped "Oh no! Jacin is going to kill me," She mumbled. Then sped through the doorway only to slam start into a hard chest in a guard's uniform. "Oh, my apologies-" she looked up to find Jacin looking down at her distraughtly.

"Did you have a nice nap Trouble?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Oh Jacin, Sorry! I was just going to try catch you before you left, but here you are!"

"It's fine, besides you were dealing with something important before you fell asleep."

"How long were you waiting?" She asked feeling guilty.

"Maybe an hour or two, but it's okay I kind of dozed off anyways too" he sighed.

"No, It's not okay! How am I going to make this up to you?"

"Oh, I've got some ideas" he slipped his hand through her hers.

"Now?" She questioned.

"Oh stars, not right now you have a lunch with some aristocrat in fifteen minutes, but all in good time" With that he gave her a mischievous look.

"I hope I don't come to regret this."

"Oh, you won't."

With that he led her towards the dining area. After a long a grueling afternoon and evening spent in the company of a pretentious Lady Finings, she finally got excused. If not the dull dining conversation, it had to be the long and boring entertainment of listening to a traditional Lunar singer, bellow into the crowd for two and a half hours, that totally bored her. This evening may have been interesting had it been spent with any other person than lady Finings. She retired to her bedroom chambers feeling utterly drained. Once she fell into deep slumber however, her subconscious plagued her and disturbed her otherwise listless sleep.


	4. Winter's Nightmare

To be honest I started this chapter with all to many ideas in my head for this and future chapters. I hope I can navigate it correctly as to not spit to many things at once. Overall I kind of wanted to resolve something that bugged me in the book, and other things (; Anyways I hope you like it!

-A/N

A furry white tale swooped back and forth… There stood a wolf not just any wolf- It was Ryu- he looked at her with intelligent eyes and a low whine escaped his throat, blood crawled from his white fur and dripped down his maw. "Ryu?" she pleaded horrified. She was standing in a unknown place a place she had never seen before. Dark green straggling layered tree coated with this white deposit surrounded her in every direction. Everything was a fresh white, the same white deposits sprinkled down landing on every object in sight. One piece landed on her nose and she felt a prick of cold "snow" she thought. A smile slowly spreading across her face but quickly receding just as fast as it came, she remembered and tottered through the snow, bare feet pinched by the fierce cold. As she came closer blood drops fell from Ryu's coat and stained the snow in turning the pure snow, disgusting and tarnished by humanity's evil. She finally reached Ryu not knowing what to do but running her hand down his silky snout. Suddenly she found herself hypnotised by his eyes which seemed to turn a familiar shade of icy blue. This had to be a dream. She was no longer there, She was waking up. Only things were unfamiliar. She was inhibited by this strange wolfish spirit that seemed to have possessed her, she found herself jerking her head back and forth and letting out hushed wimpers. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and heard a familiar sight. She could've identified that voice or presence anywhere it was Jacin. Her conscious was wavering however still strong enough to sense what was around her. She felt another familiar hand softly brush a curl of hair out of her face, and then words that she could not believe came from his lips. "I love you Princess," he whispered. That alone sent chills spiking up from head to toe. She felt him trace the planes of her face absentmindedly. Then he leaned with all the love and delicateness as if to be handling precious china, and pressed his lips against hers. At that point she could swear if there was a medical condition for one's heart bursting, she had attained it. Sure, her present self had kissed those lips more than one time, but never like this. There was some type of finality to it, and yet hope, an inexpressible love that she could now possess as her own. Then he repeated "I love you, Winter. I always have." Suddenly her dream self's eyes were dragged open, she heard Jacin snap "Dammit, … how long…Were you just pretending to be asleep?" Except in this not completely sane, wolfish state that seemed to take hold of her, all she could do was give him a drunken grin. The scene shifted back and she was in the cold snow again. Sitting face to face with the wolf only this time she noticed all a mound of bloody corpses lying at Ryu's paws. Most unfamiliar but then she saw a few she could recognize. That maid that she used to see in the halls, one of her old guards, A woman that looked vaguely how Winter had pictured her mother, Levana, her father, Jacin... everything felt so real, she felt like she could reach and touch their cold pale hands. She felt bile rise up in her throat and a scream escaped her lips.

She was awake, only thrashing and screaming. Cold sweat slipped down her spine. Suddenly her panting was broken by a loud swing of the door and a booming masculine voice "Your Majesty are you okay?" Only it wasn't Jacin who she would much rather have over him, or anyone for a fact.

She sat up straight and replied "I am fine, just had a nightmare, you can go back to your post now."

"As you wish your highness." With that he left the room closing the door promptly.

Since the insurgence threat all guards worked double-time protecting those of the council and palace in general. It was just a dream she kept telling herself, but everytime she closed her eyes the expressionless faces of the dead flashed across her vision, frightening her more than any of her visions of spiders and ice.

She laid back down, but her brain seemed on high alert, every impulse telling her she was not safe, or rather no one was safe. This paranoia haunted for the next hour of sleepless laying, until finally, she decided to get up. She was going to go to the one person who could make her feel good at times like these, Jacin.

She slipped a robe over her flowy nightwear, feeling a creeping resolve burst in her thoughts. Her curls lay in every which direction, but remained just as silky even in its rougher conditions. She opened the door from her room and attempted to slip out as stealthily as possible, but the guard seemed very attentive even at this hour and notice her failed escape. "My Lady, where are you off too at such times in the night?" He asked concerned.

"Oh, I have been having a craving for some of that earthen caviar I was just about to head down to the kitchens to get some, I did not want to call the maids after all is very late." She said with an innocent smile.

"If you are leaving, I will come down to the kitchens with you-"

She interrupted, "Oh, there's no need for that I am sure I can find my way to the kitchens easily on my own-"

"But your majesty-"

"There is no need for a guard to keep watch over me at every second. I appreciate your concern, but I am simply going to retrieve a snack. I am sure I will not take too long." She gave him one of her innocent smiles, and walked off without looking back. She walked the familiar, and yet, not so familiar corridors that led to the guards quarters feeling anxious. Every dark corner seemed to hold a lifeless face, every staircase a fathomless pit. All she could think of is the blood and the pale faces and those sharp eyes staring keenly at her. She needed to get to Jacins quarters before she burst into tears and would lose all sense of direction.

She walked for what felt like an eternity before finally reaching his familiar door. She crept through the door quietly as she could, and heard movement Jacin woke up groggily and squinted into the inky back darkness.

"Winter? Is that you?"

He wore simple nightwear, his hair seemed to be irregularly disheveled. She wasted no time on formalities, she couldn't wait any longer it felt like every second would bring a new horror to her consciousness. She sped up towards Jacins bed, and fell into his arms. Taken by surprise he asked "What's wrong? Oh stars, Winter your shivering" he wrapped his warm arms around her and held her tightly.

"I had a nightmare." she whispered into his shoulder, she felt tears slip down her cheeks and onto his worn bed.

He pulled her back so her face was only a few inches from his. "I thought the chip was working, that you would stop having such horrible nightmares?" His eyes looked deeply into hers as he brushed his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"No it's not the lunar sickness, these dreams feel more real and I guess the reality of it is if not more frightening."

"I guess getting the chip does not protect you from having regular nightmares, does it?" He was now running his hands through her, trying to calm her "Just try not to think about any of it, it's just you and me here, right now." With that he resumed holding her, running his hand up and down her back, and letting them just lay there until she felt better.

She was already starting to feel better, it was as if being in Jacins company could bring her out of any trance, out of any nightmare. He is the only thing that is real.

"Jacin?"

He looked down, "Hmm?"

"When I had the dream there was a part that seemed to give me this strange deja vu, flashback feeling."

"What happened?" he asked.

She blushed thinking of the moment. What was she doing? This isn't the time to act all flustered, but what he had said in the vision had felt so intimate, she almost regretted bringing it up. It had been afterall the first time Jacin had openly expressed his true feelings; void of his usual indecisiveness and sarcasm, but what if it was just a dream. Did it really matter?

"Well, I was unconscious then I heard your voice. We were in this medics center. I kept on whimpering like a wounded wolf, for some reason, then…" She took a breath and looked into his eyes with a clear sense of purpose. He looked back her confused. "Then, you said you loved me, and you kissed me. Afterwards I began to regain consciousness, but for some reason I was still not myself; I was in this surreal state. I said something that I can't remember, and then I woke up."

She felt a spark go off in his eyes, he looked at Winter speechless. "How did you remember that? It happened when you had that mental break-down, you still don't remember anything else of it."

She grabbed his hand "Wait, that was real?"

"Yes, it was the first time you went lucid."

Her heart pounded, "So you finally said you love me?"

He interrupted, "Winter, I was feeling hopeless it broke my heart seeing you like that, some part of me thought it would somehow help. It felt like my last chance to admit my feelings." He took a breath, " It probably sounds ridiculous now, but my feelings are always going to remain the same I do love you, I-" She felt a an inexpressible warmth grow in her chest. All she could think of was how sincere, how loving he had said those few words I love you, Winter. I always have. Before anything could stop her she swooped up at caught his lips on hers

"I love you too."

He smiled and resumed kissing her. With all of this she completely had forgotten about the nightmare, all she could think of was how soft his hair was running through her fingers, and how his muscles seemed to shift with every movement. She opened her mouth, and kissing him seemed to reach a whole new level of intimacy. Suddenly she could not get enough of him, she grabbed his face and pressed closer to him then she could ever remember. His hands shifted from her hair, to her neck, to her waist, playing with the hem of her shirt. She leaned forward until she was practically on top of him, both legs straddling his waist, she stripped off her robe, feeling feverish and giddy, she then moved to kissing down his jaw and strong neck.

He let out a groan, she knew he was struggling not take over. It often felt like she was the one to take the first move, but once she started he would not let go of her. She felt heat rise in her abdomen,.She felt suddenly aware of her surrounding We are on his bed she thought In the middle of the night she added Making out, but none of this could stop her when every sense felt so pleased, and every movement so good. She leaned in and started rolling his shirt up his bare chest. He was just as muscular as she'd imagined. She remembered when they were kids and he had been practically a twig, but the difference was vast in many aspects from then to now.

She traced her lips down his chest, his skin seemed so much paler when she compared it to hers which was shades darker in the night.

"Ughh, Winter, you are going to be the end of me some day." She looked up, and smirked, "Is that why you call me Trouble?"

He leaned up, she could see his eyes sparkle "No, because your Trouble, because I would get into trouble doing anything for you." With that he resumed passionately kissing her while attempting to tug her shirt over her head of dark curls. Once he finally got her shirt over her head she silently laughed at the awestruck look on his face when he saw her shirtless. He then proceeded to attacking at her collarbone and and moving on to her chest. She breathed heavily.

Something like this would have never happened under Levana's rule. So many flaws could have occured. The guards could have notified her of Winters disappearance, the cameras could have picked up her walking to the guards quarters, not to mention all of Levana's minions who kept always kept a constant eye on her. But know she was free to be with the boy, no the man she loved. She was no longer another chess piece on Levanas board, allways consenting to Levana's will. She was Winter Hayle-Blackburn, not the crazy princess, not a subject of the Queens constant mockery. She could kiss whoever she wanted, although there was and would only ever be one person she would ever want to kiss.

She felt her hands slide down his chest and grab onto the small of his back, then moved to pressing her fingers around his pantline. She felt low moan escape her mouth, he felt so good pressed against her, giving off immense heat. She reached up her back to undo her undergarment, but she felt his strong hands grip around hers.

"Winter, I don't think we should do anything more. We just haven't moved this far yet, and I don't want us to rush anything."

She leaned down and kissed him lightly. "If that's what you want," she breathed in his ear.

He groaned, "Dammit Winter, you are not making this easy."

"I'm Trouble remember? I'm not supposed to make anything easy," but with that she scooped up her shirt from the floor and readjusted herself on the bed.

"I guess I'll have to settle for cuddling now, won't I?" he sighed.

"It was you not me, remember? But yes you will have to settle for cuddling," she laughed. With that he layed back down on the bed pulling her with him, and before she knew it they were both fast asleep.


	5. A Different Viewpoint

Switch-around time! My favorite shipping is still Jacinter/Wincin I just though I drop a little explanation to what Selene/Cinder was doing in the earlier chapter after the meeting also maybe a glimpse of Kaider. But never fear! I am making an equally as heart-warming sixth chapter at the same time. Either way I hope you enjoy it!

-A/N

Cinder was beginning to hate being a leader. She begun to understand why politicians often looked sleep-deprived. The job was hard, everybody was always looking to her for answers, and she always had to give them. There was no more time for careless hours spent on the nearest engine. Most of her time was spent surrounded by people asking questions, or getting fitted for outrageous formal wear. She admitted some of the luxuries were nice: the plush beds and the delicious food that was always being served, but some of these luxuries were just to much for Cinder. Did she really need to have a hundred thousand univs pair of glass slippers? (yes, irony intended) And did she really have to have a six foot long train on all her dresses? But with each second her role as Queen was becoming increasingly difficult. It seemed that with every single issue in the city there were stacks of paperwork and press interviews. The pressure was starting to get to her head, she noticed her appetite decline and her duties interrupting her sleeping hours. Was being a Queen always this hard? Or was it just because Cinder was on the throne?

Either way that day was particularly tedious she woke up to the threats of an Artmesian insurgency, and spent the first few hours of the early morning in a meeting amongst her committee. There had been alought of inner arguments amongst her council, and dealing with them had been its own grueling task. Once 11 o'clock finally hit she realised that it was essential that she address the issue to the public's eye and she excused herself to inform them of the circumstances and actions her and her cabinet would take to prevent further acts of violence from the group in the future. Despite the lack of knowledge in the royal lifestyle she did have to admit her progress in the art of speech making and reciting. This probably came from the time she spent around Kai, who was of course marvelous at that.

Stars, she missed Kai, She had gotten to talk to him over transmissions, but it was never the same. She wanted to reach out and hold his hand, she wanted to play with his dark hair, but most of all she wanted to press a kiss against his welcoming lips. But, of course, Kai is on another planet an eternity and yet a millisecond of distance separating them. It was around seven in the evening now sitting in her personal quarters tired from a day of dealing with the business after the riot. Her cheek was pressed against her desk, her eyelids growing heavy when a familler note pierced her ears. She looked over to the port screen to see a message blaring across its surface, requested transmission access from Prince Kai she sighed, and tapped on the allow transmission.

"Cinder! News spread of some outbreak on Luna?" he frowned his eyes seering deeply concerned.

A few weeks ago she might have been surprised of his knowledge of the incident, but know with cooperation between Luna and Earth and some generalized news feeds, Lunar and Earthen business seemed to spread faster. "Oh don't worry too much Kai, it was a public brawl caused by a small insurgency we should be able to recuperate within another day. My only concern is what they may do next, and if we can stop them before they do anything to drastic." she yawned and pressed her fingers to her temples.

"No, I should worry. If anything is wrong Cinder, I want to know. If you are ever in trouble I will take the next ship to Luna without question."

She looked at him feeling a grin beginning to spread across her face. "Oh Kai, what did I do to deserve a guy like you?"

He smirked "What, Emperor of the Commonwealth?"

"No, Most kind, caring, and handsome guy in the Commonwealth."

He sighed "you wouldn't be saying that if you were with me right now, the last few days I have been a complete wreck. Repairing issues and bonds of the past has been particularly hard amongst the people and I feel more stressed than ever, and most of all I really miss you Cinder. I know you have your own people to take care of, but here, and now I want you at my side more than ever." He looked mournfully reaching out most likely touching what was the surface of his screen on his part.

"I know what you mean, I miss you all the time. It feels kind of lonely with everyone in different places, sure Winter is here, but our schedules are always very packed, not to mention all the time she spends with Jacin. I don't want to interrupt anything, but it would be nice to spend a little time, afterall she is my older cousin." She pressed her hand against were his is on the port screen. "I miss you so much, all I want to do is be able to touch you, to remind myself that you're actually there."

"I am here, maybe not in person but I will always be there, as long as you keep thinking of me," his eyes twinkled. All she could think of his how badly she would like to kiss him, but this is far as she could ever go right then. Overlapping hands on a port-screen would be their most affectionate stance.

Their conversation continued late into the night, when her eyes started to really feel the sensation to drop and her body go dormant and asleep. However, their conversation was interrupted by a extremely anxious palace guard.

"My Lady! I think the Princess has been kidnapped!"

She gasped then looked at the port screen to Kai's worried face, "I will have to call you back later or tomorrow, bye"

"I completely understand, I hope you find her soon." with that he said his mournful goodbye holding an expression that only she could recognize. That says I love you, good luck, and with that he ended the transmission.

"Now explain exactly what happened?"

He explained, "She woke up screaming then she came out and said wished to go down for a snack but it's been an hour since then, I didn't think the princess would be the type to dwell too much in the kitchen but still I waited a little longer, it's been two hours."

"Now, now, let's not get too hasty can I reach the security feeds from the port in my quarters?"

"Of course you have access to pretty much everything in the castle from here." she silently groaned of course she could after all Levana had lived in these quarters prior to her.

"Then let us check them, before we jump to any conclusions." She leaped to the port screen, and eventually found the security feed tapping on one from two hours ago outside Winters door. They see her try to sneak out then get caught and then after a brief conversation they could see her leave. "let's see where she is going," she clicked on the next few feeds Winter had walked by until it was clear she was not going to the kitchens. In fact she was going to the guards quarters instead, Oh. Winter finally reached a hallway were she finally rushed through without knocking the quarters entrance.

"I will go fetch her immediately, you highness."

"Oh, there's no need for that just standby her door until she comes back."

"But… your highness-"

She sighed "Don't worry about it I highly doubt there is any risk there, just standby."

He tilted his head forward "Yes! Your highness!" and with that he promptly marched out of her quarters with a rigid expression.

It had been a long day, and nothing productive could be done in her current state, so she fell on her cushy bed and within seconds felt her eyes close, and her mind wonder.


	6. Meeting the Parents

I had an idea for this one since the beginning, this is probably going to be one of the more sweet fics. I hope you enjoy!

-A/N

Winter had had the most awkward conversation with Cinder the other day. Cinder mentioned something about that night Winter was not in her room, and she just knew that Cinder had more than an idea on what was going on there. She was thankful that time had passed and that embarrassing memory seemed to all but disappeared from her thoughts. She was now walking down the corridors on her way to lunch. Thinking having a silent conversation within her head.

Things the past few weeks have been some form of a haze since Jacin finally admitted his feelings for her. The more and more time they spent together the quicker things would turn more heated, every kiss turned into a passionate make-out session, all between their usual schedule and Jacins guard shifts. In a way she couldn't wait to be Cinders ambassador on earth, at least she wouldn't always get caught up in royal business.

Today Winter had had the most wonderful net conversation with her dear friend Scarlet. Apparently things are going well with her and Wolf and her farm, and she told Winter how she would be pleased when Winter arrived on earth maybe she could see Winter. All the more resolve to go in her opinion, but according to her doctor as she was the first subject of the chip insertion they needed to keep an eye on her for a little longer, also that the kingdom needed her as well. She couldn't just leave out of the blue, leaving their land in the hands of a new line of government would scare the people, they needed to be eased into this leadership, and apparently Winter was a source of comfort for the land as she had be with the throne since childhood. She understood this, at the same time she did not know how long she could wait.

After lunch she walked out into the corridor, noticing the shadow the followed closely. She looked back "Were to next?"

"Am I your assistant?" Jacin bounced back teasingly

"Well, you're a little more than that, but if you want you could be my assistant as well?" she laughed.

"As Long as I don't have to schedule appointments or ward off paparazzi, I'm fine," his eyes crinkled.

She slowed down her step to be in sink with his, and grabbed his hand,"Well then it's settled. Jacin I dub thee assistant to the former princess and current ambassador of Luna." He laughed as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Winter then heard a familiar voice resonate from behind them.

"Jacin! Is that you?" they both turned around.

"Jacin! Is that you?" Their voices ringed inside his head. He dropped Winters hand and took a full turn to see his parents standing in shock in the corridor.

He did not know what to say or think in that moment, after all it had been years since he saw them. The day he left for the royal guard so he could protect Winter from Levana. He could remember it like yesterday. The mournful looks they shared we had to leave, knowing that he would be entirely under Levenas control. They had tried to stop him and convince him of the dangers, but Jacin had made up his mind He could not leave Winter alone with the Queen and so with that soriful goodbye he had not seen them for years.

He had his options, despite some of the guards harsh restrictions there was no rule about going to see your parents, but he could not see them. Winter asked and asked if he saw them anytime soon most likely feeling guilty, but each time he made an excuse and each time Winter grew gradually tired of asking. The truth was if he saw his parents he knew he would grow attached once again, and he could not afford that, he would not let them be another piece on Levanas chest board, he could not afford to acknowledge that he cared anyone. In that world love was weakness, and he wasn't allowed to be swayed by, not by his parents, not by Winter.

Recently he had decided that perhaps he would be able to see his parents again, he thought about visiting them, but in no way did he expect them to visit him.

He stopped frozen, as minutes began to feel like hours. Until finally he decide to acknowledge them. "Father, Mother I am sorry I didn't come to visit you sooner there were-"

But he was interrupted as they both sped up the corridor and giving him a warm embrace. There were no words to express how any of them were feeling so, perhaps this was the only way. He felt his eyes start to water which he immediately tried to calm away.

"We understand" his father whispered, before they pulled away.

"Jacin, oh my stars! Look how much you have grown, I can't believe it's still you" she coed straightening his lapels and brushing his hair out of his face.

He complained, "Mother, I am no longer a teenager, you don't have to start fixing my uniform for me" but inwardly he forgot how it was being around his actual parents.

Jacin suddenly remembered Winter, and looked over to see her standing shocked and slightly awkward a few steps back from them.

"Mother, father, you remember Winter…" he gestured to her. Their eyes lit up in surprise, his father's eyes squinting at her as if she were half a block away.

"Winter, little princess Winter, What a beautiful young woman you have become, I heard news, particularly with the whole revolutionary and such, but my, I cannot believe you are the same young girl who used to play with Jacin as a child." Jacins mother walked closer and gave Winter an embrace as well. Winter looked uncomfortable at first but then slowly warmed up to her.

His looked down at Winters arm were a remaining ring-like scar had settled, and reached out.

"Oh my, what happened here?" she asked concerned

Winter sighed, "Oh, it's a long story, anyways, I have to leave I am pretty sure I have an appointment" with that she squeezed Jacins hand and said her goodbyes.

His father then spoke up, "it looks like you two have grown closer." He smiled curiosity.

"Nothing to talk about, at least not here and now." he brushed it off. He was not entirely sure how to act around this moment, and he had a feeling mentioning his relationship with Winter might become uncomfortable, especially when so much else occurred since last time he saw them.

"We cannot stay long, but we just wanted to see you however brief it might turn out," his father chymed.

Jacin sighed, "that's fine."

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon together, mainly just catching up on years of lost time. At first he did not know what to say, it had been years. But within a few hours it felt like just yesterday that he saw them last. And when they finally had to say their goodbyes he felt satisfaction along with his sadness, in a way it felt like seeing them this time finally settled so many unresolved thoughts and unanswered questions that used to linger in his mind. He finally felt at peace with his family, and perhaps ready to truly live on, past Levanas rule, past his haunting memories, and perhaps ready to leave with Winter to earth.


	7. Sadly Interrupted

This one was particularly more mature. Viewer discretion advised. I feel like the wording got a little awkward here and there. Anyways I hope those of you reading will enjoy either way!

-A/N

All Jacin could recall before she came was himself sitting mundanely in a bleak hall outside her room. Today had not been particularly eventful; he escorted Winter to her breakfast and dress fitting then walked with her back to her room. Today she acted oddly distant, when she walked with him her eyes always seemed focused on random things, like the buttons on his uniform, and her mind wandering on whatever was in her head, he was starting to feel concerned. Sure Winter could have her head in the clouds now and then, but this was different.

His concern only heightened when she did not show her face for the next two hours in her bedroom, Winter was certainly not like that. He was about to go and check up on her when he heard the door open and a pair of delicate hands grab his face and pull him into a passionate kiss, which took him by surprise.

"Well someone's happy to see me," He mumbled.

"I just love how you look in uniform," she murmured back.

He laughed, "I am always in uniform."

"Yeah, but today you look, I don't know, sexy"

"Well, I didn't do anything different," he mumbled.

"Just come in here."

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him towards the open doorway."Wait Winter! I am on duty, what will people think if they find me fooling around with the princess I am supposed to be protecting?"

She lead him in, and he felt his resolve slowly crumble. Jacin fell on top of her their bodies bouncing heavily against her soft, spacious bed. She sighed. "Jacin I don't care what they say, I just now that I want to take the next step in our relationship" she mumbled against his neck.

"Winter, you know what I said. We probably shouldn't do everything at once, we should take things step by step, and if we find we're ready for that in the future, we could consider it then." She tangled her fingers into his shoulder length blonde hair then clawed away at unbuttoning his uniform, practically ripping off the last few buttons. Then she leaned up and jumped so she was straddling him.

She whispered "I don't want take this step by step! I want this now, and I know I'll get my way, after all when it comes to this matter, a guy can never say no" she rubbed up and down his chest tracing her lips puckishly around his cheekbone.

He smirked "I think I can stand my ground" he tugged her in for another passionate kiss.

"Oh, yeah?" with that she gripped his shoulder and slipped her tongue in his mouth playing a tug of war in his mouth.

"Is that all you've got Trouble?" with that some carnal pleasure of hers took over and she began bucking her hips tightly against his crotch. He couldn't help it, he lowly moaned Winter but when he looked up he saw that she was struggling not to moan as well. He could not stand for this if things kept on the way they were heading he knew he could not stop himself in indulging himself with such pleasures, he needed to distract her somehow with something far more rudimentary yet still satisfying. He lifted her hips up and and pinned her the opposite direction, finding himself on top of her.

"Jacin!" she breathed half annoyed half pleased that he took over.

Probably also glad that this was not all one sided, she probably thought he had little physical attraction to her as she did to him as he always let her be the one to begin things. But god, if she knew how hard it had been to stop himself from taking things further the times that they got more intimate she would have no doubt, of his physical attraction. He kissed down her neck and started sucking her collarbone, working his way down while trying to untie the back of her dress once he finally got her top down he felt a little embarrassed at how eager he had been and what might happen next, they never gone past this despite how hard it was to stop, he had always stopped here, but now he figured maybe they were ready for some progress.

He leaned down and undid her final undergarment revealing her bare chest. She blushed madly, but he frankly could not have thought her any more beautiful in his whole life of seeing her, messed up hair and everything. He leaned down and started sucking around one of her nipples and fondling the other, she started moaning his name, which only increased his enthusiasm. He groaned lowly and set to work on her other side before moving on.

He licked his way down her waistline to wear her crumbled up dress still remained. He could stop now and leave her partially satisfied, he knew she would not put up as much complaint now, but he wanted more, he wanted to hear her huffing and moaning his name. So he drew back.

"What are you doing," she asked pleadingly.

He pulled up her dress and made his way kissing up her leg, playing with edges of her undergarments. She sighed, "Jacin, if you are going to tease me and not do anything, you should not even bother-" she halted at that feeling his tongue make it near her entrance, pulling down her undergarments. Jacin she moaned, and so he pushed his tongue into her entrance, playing with the area and figuring out how things worked. He sucked around her folds, and played around with his tongue. He was starting to get the hang of this, or at least Winters behavior gave indicator that he was doing good. He heard her moaning become more abundant and uncontrollable, he also felt her tighten. In some way her pleasure satisfied him, her moaning his name only increased his confidence. He knew she was close to coming now, her back arched and she began to writhe under his very touch, and then she did yelling his name before biting her lip, her body shuddered.

She was left panting, and laying down her bed her legs wrapped around Jacin. He returned so his head was resting on her shoulder.

"Winter, I love you… always have, and always will."

She looked up and smiled, "I love you too Jacin." She laced her fingers through his.

"Now, are you satisfied?" he sighed.

"Not yet," she smiled devilishly.

"Winter!" he groaned as she tried to pin him down. She stopped and kissed him open-mouthed, distracting him while she wrapped her legs around his, playing with the button of his trousers. Suddenly there was a prompt knock on the door that scared him out of his skin. He heard the familiar voice of Cinder through the walls say, "Hello? Winter? I was just coming to check on you, I noticed you haven't been around the palace a lot today, I hope your alright."

Jacin looked up at Winter she looked in shock, then suddenly recognized the awkward position she was in.

She rung out "Oh, I am okay Cinder just been feeling slightly drowsy, I'll be right out." She ran up grabbed their clothes off the ground, throwing Jacin's boots and uniform shirt at him and quickly pulled her dress over her head. She whispered "Do you mind" at Jacin asking him to tie up the back of her dress.

"Of course" he suddenly jumped into action tying up the back of her dress and throwing his shirt over his head.

"Thanks" she whispered back before giving him a quick peck on the lips. Winter was trying to straighten down her dress when he heard her mumble, "Oh Jacin! Great, you left a mark." He looked to where she was pointing, a small dark circle formed on her collarbone.

"Don't worry just cover it up with your hair, besides if anyone asks, just say it's another scar from letumosis." he whispered.

"Okay, I am coming in," he heard from the outside hall.

Winter jumped and pushed Jacin towards her bed. "Just hide under my bed until Cinders gone," she whispered urgently.

He didn't put up much a fight, "fine" he whispered back and squeezed under her bed. He heard Cinder enter, and their conversation start, they started talking about the council, then Winters new favorite restaurant, then the conversation moved to Kai. Stars, was this going to be a long evening...


End file.
